Etoile
by malfoyswand
Summary: Peut-être que la voûte céleste était réellement splendide, ce soir, et peut-être qu'il ratait vraiment quelque chose. Mais à vrai dire, Albus n'en avait littéralement rien à foutre.


**Un simple OS sur le couple Scorpius x Albus, écrit à partir d'un mot que l'on m'a proposé sur twitter : Etoile.**

 **Encore et toujours, merci du fond du cœur à Xeres Malfoy pour son aide précieuse.**

 **J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant** _If I Believe You - The 1975_ **, même si les paroles n'ont aucun rapport ( oups ), c'est donc ma seule proposition musicale.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Étoile**

\- J'ai l'impression que le ciel n'a jamais été aussi beau. Tu as vu comme les étoiles brillent, Al' ?

L'instant était paisible et n'avait en aucun cas été brisé par ses paroles. Comme toujours, sa voix était posée, et - sous l'effet de la fatigue - elle avait eu la douceur d'une caresse, glissant avec prudence sur la peau d'Albus. Scorpius semblait avoir cette volonté - inconsciente peut-être - et noble d'apaiser les cœurs. Albus avait toujours eu la certitude que Scorpius veillait sur lui. C'était comme un accord muet que le blond avait passé avec lui : accepte-moi à tes côtés, et je prendrai soin de toi. Cette promesse silencieuse ne les avait jamais quittés et depuis, Albus avait toujours senti le regard protecteur de Scorpius posé sur lui. Alors parfois, comme maintenant, Scorpius le guidait imperceptiblement dans cet univers si calme qui lui était propre.

Et sa voix avait la texture délicate de la soie, enveloppant minutieusement le cœur d'Albus.

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

 _Non. C'est toi que je regarde._

Peut-être que la voûte céleste était réellement splendide, ce soir, et peut-être qu'il ratait vraiment quelque chose. Mais à vrai dire, Albus n'en avait littéralement rien à foutre. Parce que, bordel, si le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi beau, Scorpius, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi envoûtant. Si les étoiles brillaient, Scorpius était absolument éblouissant.

Ironiquement, le brun songea que les Malefoy choisissaient étonnamment bien les noms de leurs enfants. Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. C'était exactement ce qu'était Scorpius, une constellation. Il rayonnait autant qu'un ensemble d'astres, unis dans la nuit la plus noire, et il brillait d'autant plus aux yeux d'Albus.

Dans l'inconscient transi du jeune homme, le blond était la seule et unique étoile qui scintillait dans l'obscurité.

La tête de son meilleur ami reposait sur ses genoux, légèrement tournée sur le côté de manière à apprécier correctement la vision lunaire qui s'offrait à eux - et qu'Albus avait délaissée afin de profiter de l'autre tableau, qui, tel un secret, se révélait à lui seul.

Dieu, jamais il ne pourrait remercier correctement l'entité divine qui lui permettait de se délecter de cette image. Et ses yeux chérissaient ce qu'ils voyaient, oh que oui. Chaque parcelle de son corps se tendait vicieusement, peu à peu, tandis qu'il poursuivait son exploration. Il embrassait du regard des contrées qui auraient dû lui être interdites. Il inspirait profondément, comme si son être entier voulait s'imprégner de ce qu'il voyait, comme s'il désirait ancrer dans son esprit chaque détail qui composait la silhouette allongée. De ses épaules carrées et pourtant si frêles, aux courbes qui habillaient son torse puis son ventre nu, jusqu'à son bassin fin et presque féminin que son jean dévoilait à peine. Il dévorait des yeux tous les moindres petits recoins de sa peau laiteuse, qui, sous la lumière de la lune, semblait illuminer la nuit comme de l'albâtre pur. Il vouait presque un culte aux boucles d'un blond si atypique qui habillaient son visage, et qui délicatement, venaient caresser son front au rythme de la douce brise d'été.

Sans réfléchir, il vint enfouir ses doigts presque tremblants dans les mèches quasi blanches du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Albus sentit sa poitrine se gonfler, inexorablement. Ses iris émeraude ne pouvaient absolument pas se détacher du visage de Scorpius. Ses traits étaient calmes et angéliques, imprégnant le cœur du brun d'une ivresse paisible. Il avait une mâchoire bien dessinée, imberbe, qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée, tout comme ses lèvres qui ressortaient si divinement rouges sur son visage pâle. Ses cils caressaient ses joues, délicatement, et Albus eut envie de les embrasser à leur tour, alors que l'air se bloquait peu à peu dans sa poitrine.

Brusquement, il se sentit proche de l'implosion. Admirer son ami était un jeu dangereux auquel il s'était trop de fois livré, et aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait plus le courage de résister.

Ce n'était même pas du désir qui prenait possession de lui, c'était un besoin vital, violent et irrépressible de goûter Scorpius, juste une seule fois. C'était la volonté inébranlable de laisser le blond se déverser dans ses veines tel un délicieux poison, de s'accrocher à lui, de s'ancrer dans sa peau, se fondre en lui. Sa cage thoracique lui fit brusquement, affreusement, mal alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Scorpius, chuchota-t-il malgré lui, d'une voix calme, contrastant avec le combat acharné qu'il menait contre lui-même.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La main d'Albus trembla davantage dans ses cheveux. Son visage se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ses iris bleus s'ancrèrent dans ceux, confus, du jeune brun. Ses cils blanchâtres papillonnèrent, et il détacha sa tête des genoux de son compagnon pour la ramener à sa hauteur, muet.

Albus ne sut pas si c'était le regard bleu pâle de Scorpius qui l'appelait silencieusement, si c'était le rose adorable de ses joues, la courbe de ses lèvres, ou bien la discrète constellation de tâches de rousseurs qui se dessinait sur son nez fin, mais une impitoyable frénésie s'empara de tout son corps. Et il prit son visage entre ses mains, doucement, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il avait anticipé, joué et rejoué des millions de fois ce moment dans son crâne, mais jamais - au grand jamais - il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se révéler aussi bon. Comme si elles avaient toujours attendu de se rencontrer l'une l'autre, leurs bouches se heurtèrent doucement. Les lèvres de Scorpius étaient douces sous les siennes. Timides, elles frôlaient celles d'Albus avec hésitation, faisant battre le sang de celui-ci contre ses tempes en un vacarme assourdissant. Au supplice, il s'accrocha au visage de Scorpius comme si sa vie en dépendait, resserrant davantage l'étreinte de ses mains contre ses joues. Puis, comme à l'unisson, ils se devinèrent tous deux assoiffés de plus. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, indolentes, puis leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues s'épousèrent, se faisant chaque fois plus désireuses d'explorer l'autre.

Albus n'était plus capable de former des pensées cohérentes, et lorsque Scorpius soupira contre lui, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément à ses cheveux, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas la force de revenir à lui.

Noyé dans l'ivresse inespérée du moment, une seule et unique pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ou deux, peut-être.

Scorpius était absolument, divinement, incroyablement goûteux, et il ne demandait qu'à s'en délecter davantage.

Et il avait la certitude naïve que leurs lèvres, leurs silhouettes, leurs âmes étaient des fragments perdus d'une même étoile qui s'étaient à présent retrouvés, pour faire de nouveau corps.

Sous le regard bienveillant des astres, Scorpius se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, qui brillait doucement sous la lumière de la lune. À tâtons et avec prudence, le corps d'Albus suivit.

* * *

 ** _Merci pour votre lecture ! xoxo_**


End file.
